


Side Panel

by cycnus39



Category: Batman (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycnus39/pseuds/cycnus39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce gets a rude awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Panel

Joy buzzer! The Joker had--

Phone. It was the damn phone buzzing.

Rolling onto his back, he reached out and blindly grabbed the phone off the bedside table, briefly considered turning it off and then took the call with a snarl.

“What?”

“Hey, Bruce,” Tony returned distractedly. “How--”

“It’s barely five in the morning,” he interrupted, curling up on his side to settle back down into his bedcover cocoon. “Make it quick or I’m hanging up.”

“Okay, I just need to know if you’ve noticed a marked decline in your mental abilities over the past few years.”

Opening his eyes, he scowled at the dense weave of Egyptian cotton sheet in front of him. “Excuse me?”

“Well, you get electrocuted all the time, don’t you? Every other week some villain is--”

“You were electrocuted?”

“Three times with mystical lightning.”

“Do you have any oculomotor damage or problems with your spatial working memory?”

“No, I can hold things in my head. I just can’t think.”

Closing his eyes, he sighed, “Who else was hurt?”

“What?”

“By the lightning, Tony. What happened?”

Silence.

For a moment he thought Tony might not answer, but then Tony said low, “Okay, so maybe I’m distracted and neither of us actually have any cumulative brain damage.”

“That would be the ideal.”

“Are you alone?”

“Does it matter?”

“It does if he’s regained his memory and returned to the mother ship.”

“Tony, for the last time, Clark isn’t a Super-Skrull. His reactions to sunlight and kryptonite are biological not psychosomatic and it’s simply not possible for one entity to hypnotise--”

“You?”

“Thousands of people at once.”

“It’s okay, Bruce. I know being hypnotised by an alien is a difficult thing to admit to but it’s nothing to be ashamed of. There are--”

“Goodbye, Tony.”

“Wait! I’ve been through a traumatic experience and I think the least you can do is invite me to lunch.”

“When?”

“Whenever I get over there this afternoon?”

“Fine, but Clark will probably be here so keep your Superman origin theory to yourself.”

“Why? Because it makes more sense than his Last Son Of Krypton shtick?”

“No, because you’re delusional.”

“His origin story makes him sound like a comic book character and I’m delusional?”

“Goodbye, Tony.”

 

 

End


End file.
